


Hush, little baby don't you cry; or else the Lamia will come and eat your eyes

by experimentative_writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Ciri is a baby, Domestic Fluff, Episode 01x06 happened, Fluff, Geralt is a good dad, Humour, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is a good mom, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Pining, Swearing, Well he tries, but it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: "He had been with little Ciri for six weeks now, but even after all this time, he couldn’t manage better than to be correct.When he first found her at that merchant's house, she was sleeping soundly in the arms of the merchant’s wife. She didn’t even stir when he first took her in his own arms and as he thanked the family for having taken care of her. Wanting to get as far from the battle as possible, Geralt declined the merchant’s offer to stay at their house at least for the night, knowing he should be moving as soon as possible.Even then, as Roach galloped between the trees, little Ciri was still in a deep slumber, enough that Geralt had to checked her vitals to be sure.“Gods,” Geralt thought to himself, “if that’s how easy it’s gonna be, I’m not complaining.”He should have shut his mouth. "OrGeralt tries at parenting. Jaskier is a good mom.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1247





	Hush, little baby don't you cry; or else the Lamia will come and eat your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic is actually a bit out of my comfort zone since it's 100% fluff and no smut haha but I hope you'll like it ! :) 
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me when I saw that image: https://www.instagram.com/p/BbrOCBanRnJ/ and thought "Haha, Geralt would 100% do this"
> 
> **The characterization is 100% based on the Netflix serie

Geralt isn’t used to this ‘parenting’ thing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He had been with little Ciri for six weeks now, but even after all this time, he couldn’t manage better than to be  _ correct.  _

When he first found her at that merchant's house, she was sleeping soundly in the arms of the merchant’s wife. She didn’t even stir when he first took her in his own arms and as he thanked the family for having taken care of her. Wanting to get as far from the battle as possible, Geralt declined the merchant’s offer to stay at their house at least for the night, knowing he should be moving as soon as possible. 

Even then, as Roach galloped between the trees, little Ciri was still in a deep slumber, enough that Geralt had to checked her vitals to be sure. 

“ _ Gods _ ,” Geralt thought to himself, “ _ if that’s how easy it’s gonna be, I’m not complaining.” _

He should have shut his mouth.

When Ciri woke up, after half a day napping, her immensely blue eyes fell into Geralt’s amber ones. Her little hand extended in front of her as she grabbed a loose white strand of hair and tugged on it lightly. 

“Hey there, little one.” Geralt whispered to her, smiling softly. 

Suddenly, as quick as she had just woken up, her blue eyes filled with tears and she started crying, a loud wail leaving her lips.

“Uh…” let out Geralt, taken by surprise and not understanding fully what was happening. “Right.” 

He stopped Roach and got down from his mare, rummaging through the bag the merchant’s wife had given him, full of supplies he would need with a baby. Finding a bottle of milk, Geralt held the infant on one arm as he fed her with the other, her cries stopping as soon as the bottle was on her lips. Sighing in relief, Geralt made her drink until she refused to drink anymore. After he gently tapped on her back and made her burp, Ciri fell asleep again, satisfied. Humming in contentment, Geralt mounted Roach again to continue walking until at least nightfall.

It took approximately one hour for Ciri to wake up again and start to cry. By a sudden smell, Geralt knew what he had to do, so he once again got down from his mare to tend to the infant’s need. This time, the little girl stayed awake for a while, playing with white locks as they continued their journey to the nearest village, at least for the night (he obviously couldn’t sleep outside with the baby).

For the third time that day, less than an hour away from the village, the little girl started wailing. The witcher eyed her weirdly as she refused her milk bottle (he thought that she might be hungry). No smells let him think she needed to be changed again, so Geralt crossed that possibility. She was warm enough, Roach wasn’t going at a frenetic pace, her vitals were normal… For the first time since the beginning of this adventure, Geralt had no idea what was wrong with Ciri. 

They finally reached the small town, Ciri still crying in his arms. Geralt went directly to the inn to rent a room for the night, hoping the girl would stop crying so he could sleep. Once he was in his room, he slipped the still-crying baby on the bed so he could take off his armor. Once he was done, he took her back in his arms, snuggling her against his chest as he tried to soothe her, rocking her slightly in his arms. She didn’t seem to calm down as much as he tried, leaving Geralt just  _ a little bit _ irritated. 

After 45 minutes of trying to soothe the little girl, to no avail, Geralt decided to go out for a drink (or five). As he went down the stairs that lead to the inn’s pub, he ran into a man, roughly shoving him aside with his shoulder. As he turned in the stranger’s direction to apologize, he saw who he had just ran in.

Of course.

“Geralt! What a pleasant coincidence to meet you here! It’s been, what, weeks since we saw each other on that mountain? Anyway,’What are you doing here?’ I hear you ask. Well, on my way back from the--”

“Jaskier.” Geralt interrupted the rambling bard. 

“Yes, Geralt?” the brunet answered, a small smile on his lips. 

“I’m… relieved to see that you’re… alright.” 

A light blush spread on Jaskier’s cheeks as he chuckled, his eyes dropping to his feet for a few seconds before they went back in Geralt’s, a teasing smile on his lips.

“What, missed me that much?”

It was Geralt’s turn to let out a small laugh before his attention went back to the sound of a scream.

Right.

Jaskier’s eyes quickly darted to the little girl cuddled onto Geralt, his expression lighting up like someone had just gifted him the most expensive lute in the world.

“Hi, you!” the bard said in a high pitched voice, “Didn’t see you under all those... muscles! You’re so cute, with those big blue eyes of you--” Jaskier’s gaze went up to Geralt’s face, his features now fully serious. “Wait. Is that…?”

“Ciri. Yes.”

“You did it.” Jaskier answered, a large smile spreading on his lips.

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded, looking at Ciri in his arms, a light smirk on his lips as he looked at her. 

Jaskier’s high pitched voice returned, once again speaking at Ciri.

“What’s wrong, little lady? Are you hungry?”

“Hmm, I thought she was too, but she doesn’t want to drink. She’s still clean, her vitals are clear, she slept plenty… I tried to soothe her, but she’s been like that for near two hours now.” 

“As much as I’d like to see you do that” the bard said, a large smirk on his lips as he motioned towards Ciri, “I doubt this will satisfy her.” 

“Hmm.” the witcher answered, delicately transferring Ciri in Jaskier’s arms. 

As soon as the brunet had Ciri in his arms, her head snuggled on his chest, Jaskier started to gently rock her as he whispered a soft lullaby. Within a minute, the little girl had stopped crying (thankfully for Geralt’s sensitive ears), looking attentively at Jaskier as he sang to her. A few minutes later, she was soundly asleep in the bard’s arms. Jaskier looked at Geralt, proud of himself, a huge smile on his lips as he continued rocking her. Geralt only rolled his eyes playfully, a smirk on his lips, as he gestured the brunet to the pub.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Six weeks later, Jaskier was still at Geralt’s side, much to their mutual contentment (even if Geralt would never admit it, he missed his bard dearly while they were separated). Both men had slowly regained their closeness, even after everything that happened back at the mountain. Geralt regretted everything he had said to Jaskier that time, and, though he didn’t mention it, he knew the other was still affected by his harsh words. Still, neither of them spoke about it as it didn’t seem necessary, both content enough that they had found each other again. 

Having Jaskier around surely pleased Geralt, but Ciri seemed to have taken, too, a liking to the man. 

Everytime she would cry, Jaskier would rush at her side knowing  _ exactly  _ what she needed, much to Geralt’s annoyance (not that he compared his abilities with the bard, but, yes, he did). 

Of course.

When it would take half an hour for Geralt to soothe her, only the sight of Jaskier would brighten up her mood.

Of course.

Everytime he was the one trying to sing to her, she would cry harder.

Of. Fucking. Course. 

(What was the most annoying for Geralt was to see Ciri covered in kisses and cuddles while he was, too, longing for them. Not that he’d tell the other though.)

  
  
  


The three of them were presently staying in a small house, house they were offered to stay at by an old lady while Geralt took care of some business in town. Usually, Jaskier was the one babysitting Ciri, but the bard was currently at the town’s market running some errands as Geralt took a day off to heal wounds he had suffered during his last contract. 

Geralt was sharpening his blades sitting on a small couch when he heard Ciri squirm in her bed. As soon as he left his eyes to look at her, she started crying, making Geralt all but jump in her direction, taking her in his arms. He fed her and, then, he made sure she was clean before he put her down in her crib again. 

She started crying again just as he turned his back to her.

Grunting, Geralt took her once more, snuggling her to him as he gently rocked her and tried soothing her like the bard would. She quieted for a moment until he tried to lower her in her bed. When he did, she trashed in his arms, pulling on his hair harshly. 

“Alright, alright.”

Geralt continued rocking her, but she didn’t seem to calm the least. He had no idea what to do.

Where the fuck was Jaskier in moments like these?!

Thinking of the bard, he knew Ciri liked it when he sang to her. Maybe that would soothe her?

“Okay. Hum. Fuck. I know no lullabies. And I can’t sing.” 

Like she was trying to push him to do it, Ciri’s cries became even louder than before, making the witcher wince. 

“Alright. Hum. That’s… not really for a child, but...

_ Wolves asleep amidst the trees, _

_ Bats all a-swaying in the breeze,  _

_ But one soul lies anxious wide awake, _

_ Fearing all manners of ghouls, hags and wraiths.” _

With his singing, the screaming seemed to decrease as the little girl focused on his voice. By the half of the song, Ciri was actually smiling at him as she listened to him sing. The sight made Geralt smile fondly as he continued to sing the rest of the song. 

Once he was done, the girl was laughing softly as she tried to reach Geralt’s ponytail. Laughing slightly, Geralt sat down on the couch again and untied his hair to let them fall loose, the little girl already grabbing white locks in her small hands. He rested Ciri on him, leaning slightly backward, and watched her sit on his chest by herself (with his arms circled around her to make sure she wouldn’t fall) as she played with his hair. 

Before long, she started to get bored so she started squirming around and trying to get off the witcher, making Geralt raise an eyebrow in amusement.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, hm?”

Soon, he realised what she was up to when he saw her raise a small hand in his swords’ direction. Quickly, he pulled her back in his arms.

“The fuck was that?! Want to cut off your hand!?”

His reaction had the exact opposite of what he expected: she erupted in laughter. 

“It’s not funny! You could have gotten hurt!”

She stopped laughing for a few seconds before starting to laugh again. Snuggling her to his chest, Geralt left a soft kiss on her head while smirking playfully.

“Good gods, little one, I swear…” 

After a short moment of just relaxing with Ciri on his chest, Geralt realised he should move his swords before Jaskier came back (knowing him, he would go full-mother-hen mode). When he tried to put Ciri in her crib again, she clutched to his chest, not wanting to let go of his shirt. He knew he wouldn’t be able to put it back in, so he looked around to find somewhere safe to drop her; the couch was not an option because of his swords, she would probably crawl near the fire if she was on the ground… As he looked around, Ciri’s little hand still clenched on his shirt, he spotted a chair and had an idea.

Ciri on one arm, he pulled the wooden chair next to the couch and sat her on it. Then, he took of his shirt and pulled it on the chair, in a way that Ciri was inside the shirt and the shirt ‘through’ the chair, so she would be unable to move from her position. Geralt stepped back so he could look at his work and, when he saw Ciri trying to move and be stuck in her position, he smiled contently before sitting on the couch, finishing his work on his swords. 

It took less than five minutes for Jaskier to come back from the market, a few bags in hands. As he entered the small house, his eyes immediately fell on Geralt and Ciri, and his laugh made Geralt turn in his direction.

“Well, one could say it is an efficient way to make sure the child doesn’t go anywhere.” 

Geralt snorted as he sheathed his swords, the smaller man making his way to them (not without shamelessly eyeing Geralt’s bare torso, except for a bandage that wrapped around a shoulder).

Jaskier pulled Ciri from her sitting position, the little girl almost falling asleep at the same moment her head was pulled on the bard’s chest.

“So, young lady, did you take care of Daddy while I was gone?”

Almost like she understood what he just said, Ciri babbled a few sounds sleepily as Jaskier laid her in her crib. Satisfied when the little girl fell asleep, Jaskier smiled at himself before walking back to the discarded bags, emptying them. 

Geralt walked to Jaskier to help him empty the bags as he listened to the bard’s daily tales, humming to what he said once in a while. When the witcher tried to put an item in a high cupboard, a sharp lightning of pain went through his body, making him wince. Seeing his reaction, Jaskier took it from his hands and reached on tiptoe to discard it. As he did, his shirt slightly rose up, revealing pale perfect skin and a narrow waist. 

Almost without him noticing, Geralt reached to the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him as his hands circled his waist, calloused hands slipping under the loose shirt. A shiver passed through Jaskier’s body at Geralt’s action, making the witcher wonder if what he did was alright. 

Before he had the chance to question the other about his action, the brunet wrapped his arms around Geralt’s, sighing contently into the embrace. Smiling, Geralt bent to nuzzle the bard’s tempting neck, stopping to breathe in his soft scent. The witcher rested his head in Jaskier’s neck, embracing the younger male against him. Both stayed in their position for a moment before Jaskier turned to face Geralt. 

Eyes locking into blue ones, Geralt crossed the distance separating them to lock his lips with Jaskier’s in a soft yet powerful kiss. The younger man seemed to melt into the kiss, hands coming up the witcher’s arms to tangle in white locks. Grunting appreciatively, Geralt pulled Jaskier even closer to him, angling his head only so slightly so he could caress the other’s mouth with his tongue. A soft whimper escaped the bard as he opened his mouth, welcoming the intrusion.

They continued kissing for a moment, almost lazily, before Jaskier pulled back for some air. They stared at each other lovingly, a smile tracing its way to both of their lips.

“I thought you’d never do it.” Jaskier admitted.

“I wish I had done it sooner.” Geralt smiled almost sadly before leaving a quick peck on the bard’s lips. 

“But now you did.” 

“Hmm.” 

Both men stayed in the other’s arms for a moment, appreciating the long awaited closeness they had longed for years now. 

  
  
  


Surprisingly, it was Geralt who broke the silence first.

“You know, I could get used to you calling me ‘Daddy’.” 

“Geralt!!”

  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> 1) English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> 2) The 'lamia' (in the title) is a creature in the games ( https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Lamia_(creature) ) and in the greek mythology ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamia ). In the greek mythology, the lamia is a child-eating monster, thus why it is mentionned in the title 
> 
> 3) The song Geralt sings to Ciri is called "Lullaby of Woe" and is an OST from the Witcher 3. Link to the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2oVSwflClQ and a link to my favorite version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohNpf4VnlP8 (you'll find out it's not really a child's lullaby, well not a human-child's lullaby hahaha)


End file.
